


(i'd stay with you for a thousand years)

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woohyun loves sunggyu on saturdays.<br/>sunggyu doesn't love him back on sundays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(i'd stay with you for a thousand years)

(inspired on [this](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CQLfby-XAAAMK_x.jpg))

 

Every Saturday, Woohyun likes the way his body is pressed against the mattress and Sunggyu's hands are everywhere.

Brief touches, addictive kisses, furtive glances and words his lips would never say.

Every Saturday, Woohyun pushes Sunggyu against the bed to get on top of him, and loves the way the other's hands grab his waist as he rides him, exasperated and needy motions, but their hips move in unison, the same momentum.

Muffled moans by the wrinkled fabric of the pillow, fists clutching the sheets and trembling legs, Woohyun loves the way Sunggyu gets up to kiss him, slowly and without haste, as if they had all the time in the world.

Woohyun's name escapes past Sunggyu's lips as they both come.

Erratic breathings, sweaty foreheads, slight tremors.

Every Saturday, Woohyun loves the way his fingers entangle with Sunggyu and he's allowed to rest his head on his shoulder; loves the way their bodies are pressed together, as if they really were meant to be.

But every Sunday, Woohyun longs to be the one waking up next to Sunggyu, to see how the dim light enters through the window blind and illuminates his pretty face. 

Every Sunday, he wants to stay by his side.

But, once again, Woohyun has to leave. Because Sunggyu does not belong to him.

 

 


End file.
